Problem: On Tuesday, Jessica walked to a hardware store and decided to buy a saw for $2.24. Jessica handed the salesperson $3.34 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change Jessica received. ${3}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Jessica received $1.1 in change.